Gigantic
Los Angeles, California, USA |no_episodes = ?? |runtime = 30 min. |network = TeeNick |first_aired = October 8, 2010 |last_aired = Present |nick_name = Gigantic |imdb_id = 1501515 |tv_com_id = 78260 }} Gigantic is an American dramedy television series that airs on the TeenNick TV channel. The series is the first scripted show for the channel since its rebranding from The N in September 2009. It premiered on October 8, 2010. Premise Gigantic revolves around 17-year-old Anna Moore (Grace Gummer) and her younger brother Walt (Tony Oller), have lives of Hollywood "it" kids as the children of famous movie star couple John and Jennifer Moore. The series takes a fictional look at the complicated lives of children of Hollywood celebrities, giving an insider view of the glamour, glitz, and A-list parties of Tinseltown. It exposes the life behind the tabloids and gossip blogs, while exploring the difficulties of growing up with superstar parents. Interestingly, two stars of the series are real-life children of Hollywood celebrities. Grace Gummer is the daughter of Meryl Streep, and Gia Mantegna is the daughter of Joe Mantegna. Plans for the series include celebrity cameo appearances. Oller's character was written to be a musician and he will be performing in several episodes. In real life, Oller is a singer, musician and composer Summary TeenNick's "Gigantic" TV show is a half-hour dramedy that takes a fictional look at the glitzy, chaotic and often hilarious life of being a Hollywood "it" kid. Shot at various locations around Los Angeles, TeenNick's "Gigantic" TV show features an ensemble cast that includes Grace Gummer and Gia Mantegna as two of the lead characters . Set in the world of the Hollywood elite packed with A-list parties and privilege, TeenNick's "Gigantic" TV show tells a coming-of-age story infused with pop culture fame. It's not easy being teenagers growing up in the shadow of their parents' superstar status, and TeenNick's "Gigantic" TV show skewers the celebrity machine while exposing the humanity and comedy beneath the glamour of Tinseltown. With an insider look behind the tabloids and gossip blogs, TeenNick's "Gigantic" TV show features an ensemble cast that includes: 17-year-old Anna (Gummer) and her younger brother Walt (Tony Oller), both kids of a famous movie star couple; Anna's best friend Piper (Jolene Purdy); frenemy Vanessa (Mantegna) and Anna's boy crush with a big secret Joey (Ryan Rottman). "Gigantic" is the first original scripted show for TeenNick (formerly The N), since its September 2009 rebranding, and represents the network's second collaboration with award-winning production company Reveille. TeenNick's "Gigantic" TV show marks the first production from executive producers Marti Noxon's ("Buffy the Vampire Slayer," "Grey's Anatomy," "Mad Men," "Point Pleasant") and Dawn Parouse Olmstead's ("Prison Break," "Point Pleasant," "Tru Calling") new company Grady Twins. Also on board as executive producers on TeenNick's "Gigantic" TV show are Reveille's Carolyn Bernstein and Todd Cohen. TeenNick's "Gigantic" TV show was first brought to the network by the brother and sister team of Ben and Debby Wolfinsohn. "Gigantic" is set to premiere early 2010 on TeenNick. Episodes List of Gigantic episodes Development and production Gigantic has been in the works at Nickelodeon since 2007. The series was created by the brother and sister team of Ben and Debby Wolfinsohn, who wrote, cast and directed a pilot episode in 2005. It wasn't until 2007 that development began when Reveille Productions joined forces with The N to work on the series. In early 2009, Marti Noxon and Dawn Parouse joined the project as showrunners. Nickelodeon green-lit the series with a 13 episode order in May 2009. Cast List of Gigantic characters Main cast *Grace Gummer: Anna Moore at age 17 and an aspiring journalist *Tony Oller: Walt Moore, Anna's younger brother at age 16 and is a musician who doesn't date actresses *Jolene Purdy: Piper Katins, Anna's best friend *Malcolm David Kelley: Finn Katins, Walt's best friend *Gia Mantegna: Vanessa King, Anna's frenemy and aspiring actress. *Ryan Rottman: Joey, Anna's crush Supporting cast *Helen Slater: Jennifer Moore, Anna and Walt's mom. *Patrick Fabian: John Moore, Anna and Walt's dad. *Skyler Day: Maggie, Walt's girlfriend. *Laurel Holloman: RaeAnne Colvin. *Emma Caulfield: Sasha, Piper's stepmother. External links *Pop Tower: Gigantic Category:Shows on Nickelodeon